Come Wake Me Up
by luckygirl2222
Summary: He'd seen her. And he'd seen just what he had left behind. Kensi/Deeks established and Jack. Oneshot.


"Another beer bartender."

He'd seen her. He had thought that maybe she would move to another city…another state even. He had never expected to see her at the beach in Malibu. He'd always assumed she had hated the beach, but maybe it was just going to the beach with him. He'd never expected her to move on. But, as he sat in the parking lot watching, he saw Kensi happier than she had ever been, even when they were together.

"Can I get a shot of Jim Beam to go with that?"

She'd been with a shaggy haired man and his even shaggier dog. She had smiled…laughed…and looked at Shaggy with such love that it took his breath away. Had she ever looked at him like that? It brought so much back to him; how they had been so in love before he had left for the war. He knew he had only himself to blame. Leaving on Christmas morning like he had done…

"Double shot of Jim Beam please."

Realistically, he knew he should have gone and tried to talk to her. Apologize even. Until he'd seen the gleam of a diamond on her left hand. It had hit him like a ton of bricks. She'd moved on without him. She had found someone who wasn't broken like he was. She'd found her forever. What had he found? Nothing besides the bottom of a bottle each night as he tried to drown the memory of what they once had.

She had kissed Shaggy as they walked back to their car. "Let's try that new burger place that just opened near the house. Marty Jr here is craving a big juicy cheeseburger." She said rubbing the small bulge at her stomach. "Sure Princess, anything you and Kensi Jr want." Shaggy…Marty had said to her before shutting her door and walking around their car.

"Can I get you anything else son?" asked the bartender.

"No. Nothing that will make this pain go away." Jack said.

That could have been him. Now all he had were memories, and fantasies of what could have been.

AN: This would not leave me alone after I heard this song earlier tonight. Hope you all enjoyed this little drabble as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Lyrics to the song that inspired this little drabble:

Come Wake Me Up by Rascal Flatts

_I can usually drink you right off of my mind  
But I miss you tonight  
I can normally push you right out of my heart  
But I'm too tired to fight_

Yeah the whole thing begins  
And I let you sink into my veins  
And I feel the pain like it's new  
Everything that we were,  
Everything that you said,  
Everything that I did and that I couldn't do  
Plays through tonight

Tonight your memory burns like a fire  
With every one it grows higher and higher  
And I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love  
I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming  
Come wake me up

Turn the TV up loud just to drown out your voice, but I can't forget  
Now I'm all out of ideas and baby I'm down to my last cigarette  
Yeah, you're probably asleep deep inside of your dreams while I'm sitting here crying and trying to see  
Yeah, wherever you are baby now I am sure you moved on and aren't thinking twice about me  
And you tonight

Tonight your memory burns like a fire  
With everyone it grows higher and higher  
I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love  
I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming

I know that you're movin' on  
I know I should give you up  
But I keep hopin' that you'll trip and fall back in love  
Time's not healin' anything  
Baby, this pain is worse than it ever was  
I know that you can't hear me, but baby I need you to save me tonight

Tonight your memory burns like a fire  
With everyone it grows higher and higher  
I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love  
I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming  
Come wake me up  
Oh, I'm dreaming  
Come wake me up  
Oh, I'm dreaming


End file.
